


Stupid bull!

by fangirl2013



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, GoT, Love, Marriage Counselling, Modern AU, Squabbling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulls and wolves don't mix. Unfortunately, no-one decided to inform Arya and Gendry of that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid bull!

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy. I hope this doesn't suck too bad!

Looking at the angry couple in front of her, Daenerys inwardly sighed. The young woman on her right looked angry, upset and downright peeved, especially, as she exchanged glances with the man by her side. Perhaps the man misunderstood his wife's anger as he gave her a rather cheeky grin, before bowing to her. Dany quickly noticed his wife react to his little display and had to wonder why they had decided they needed her help. After all, not all couples decide to go and see a counselor!

"You stupid bull. Can you never be serious?" The woman muttered to him, her words angry and full of annoyance. 

The man, who Dany knew to be her husband, simply shrugged as if he didn't mind her words. For a few moments, he didn't reply to her words but Dany noticed just how tense he appeared. His back was straight against the couch, despite how soft she knew it was and his hands were clenched in tight fists by his side. Apart of her was surprised she couldn't hear him grinding his teeth together in his mouth. Dany could certainly imagining him doing it! As restrained as he was being, she could tell it took a lot of effort. His wife seemed to wait for the eruption to happen and within moments, her husband finally retaliated.

"You're one to talk. I bring up the topic of children and you go crying to Jon! You're like a child." His voice held anger but there was also a hint of something else. Hurt, perhaps? Daenerys narrowed her eyes slightly as waited for the wife to respond. Although, it only took a few moments, she could see just how much his words had affected the woman next to him. 

Arya, as Dany would later come to find out, was not someone to be passive, especially, when in an argument. Her husband's words, though, served to break into anger and for once, she let her emotions get the better of her. Her warm brown eyes quickly filled with tears as she looked to Gendry and in order to stop herself from crying, she moved her gaze away from him. Looking at Gendry, whose anger was completely obvious, would not help her. 

Seeing Arya so upset was not something Gendry had wanted to happen ever and the sight brought a rush of guilt. It was much stronger than his anger and he didn't have the extra energy to keep it up. Instinctively, he captured her hand within his and despite her upset, she didn't pull away from him. Her hand felt tiny and soft in his much larger one and it seemed to remind him of how fragile she could be. Even if she appeared so strong and feisty to the world... He would always know better!

"Now that you guys are ready to start, I would like you to tell me a little bit about yourselves. Name, age, etc." Daenerys told them, breaking into the silence that fallen between the two of them. Unlike their previous words, her words were passive and formal. They seemed to bring back Arya and Gendry's attention to herself and given the rather surprised look on upon their faces, she knew they had almost forgotten about her presence. 

After shuffling slightly in their seats, looking a little sheepish, they finally answered her. Arya decided to go first which told Daenerys a lot about their relationship...

"I'm Arya." She told me, simply, giving her no other details. Gendry's words had upset her more than she wanted to admit to herself and all she still wanted to do was to cry. Even if crying or showing any weakness was against her very character. Daenerys could see how unhappy she was and so when she spoke, her words were soft and calm. 

In her immaculate dress, Daenerys knew she could appear intimidating and even haughty and given the situation, she knew neither of the two people would open up if they saw her in that way. Her smile was slight but encouraging and it seemed to match the tone she was using. 

"Tell me, Arya. How long have you and your husband been married?" She glanced at Arya's husband as she spoke and saw him edge forward on the couch, looking very much interested in his wife's answer. 

Without waiting even a moment to think, Arya quickly answered her question. Her answer sounded confident and self-assured and Daenerys quickly spotted the blush that formed at her admission. 

"3 years, 5 months and 6 days." Perhaps Arya could feel Gendry's gaze on her as she turned to look at him.

There was a look of faint surprise on his face as if he hadn't expected her to know the question in the first place. It was soon replaced by a small smile, especially, as he noticed the blush gracing his wife's fair features. 

"Thank you, Arya. It's surprising how many couples are unable to answer that question. Now, can you tell me about yourself?" She asked, turning to talk to Gendry as well as Arya. Dany hoped he would give her more information but to her, he didn't seem like the most talkative of people!

'We shall soon see,' Dany thought as she waited for him to talk. He seemed to take a while but when he did, he said more than his wife did. It certainly gave her an insight into the problems plaguing their marriage. 

"I'm Gendry.... and I'm exactly as she said; her stupid bull!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?


End file.
